


New Year's

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: Yes I know I'm a couple of weeks late with this. I didn't want to write it at first but as I'm Gaycraft trash it just wouldn't get out of my head. It's just an idea so far and idk where this will go but I hope you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I'm a couple of weeks late with this. I didn't want to write it at first but as I'm Gaycraft trash it just wouldn't get out of my head. It's just an idea so far and idk where this will go but I hope you like it.

The men had decided to go on a little end of the year holiday together somewhere in the mountains to celebrate a successful year and to toast to an even more successful 2019. They were currently in some fancy club to celebrate New Year’s and it wasn’t long until midnight anymore. Therefore, Lael, Pete and Paul went to get some new drinks while Theo was most likely in some dark corner making out with some girl he had just chatted up.

However, Adam was standing in the middle of the club, sipping on his drink and moving his head to the music, when a group of girls suddenly caught his attention.

“I heard there is this famous singer at the club tonight from the band ‘The Hurt’ or something. That’s our chance to get famous!”, he heard a brunette girl nearby talk to her friends and froze on the spot.

He carefully took a few steps closer to them so he could eavesdrop them.

“Well and how do you wanna do this? Do you think he’ll just fall in love with you once he set his eyes on you?”, a blonde asked.

“He might as well but no, Alex. I was more thinking of getting him wasted and taking the party to his hotel room.”

“You mean like an orgy or what?”

“Quite so, Sabrina.”

“Oh, you’re such a bitch Brittany!”, Alex giggled drunkenly.

“Do you even know what he looks like?”

“He is pretty hot actually. His name is Theo.”, Brittany said and showed them a photo of the man on her phone.

“Damn that’s a real hottie.”, a red haired girl purred.

“I know Phoebe. You can all have your fun with him for all I care but in the end he’s _my_ ticket to fame.”, she smirked.

Oh god. He had to warn him.

Adam hastily walked away from those girls and scanned the room for his friend, his stomach feeling sick. When he suddenly spotted Theo in the crowd not too far away from him, glancing around himself, he quickly hurried over to the man.

“Theo wait!”

“What is it?”, the singer asked and turned to face his mate.

“I- uh...”, he started but had no idea how he should tell him about what he had just heard without sounding totally stupid because Theo sure as hell would only laugh at him.

“Can you hurry up a bit? It’s not even thirty seconds until midnight and I still need to find some pretty girl to kiss me.”

“I just wanted...”

“You just wanted what, Adam?”, Theo asked, not looking at him though. His gaze was set onto a group of four beautiful ladies.

The pianist followed his stare and clenched his fists. God damn. Luckily, none of the girls seemed to have noticed him yet though.

Suddenly there was a loud uproar in the club and people started the countdown.

_“Ten, nine, eight-”_

“Alright, you can tell me later but now I really gotta go.”, the singer stated, about to hurry to a pretty brunette nearby.

Fucking hell, of course this bitch was just his type. 

_“-five, four-”_

“No, wait!”, Adam shrieked and grabbed the younger one’s hand with his free one, holding him back and making him face him again.

_“-three, two, one-”_

“Adam please-”, Theo tried but in the next second he was pulled close to his mate, a pair of soft lips crushing down on his own.

_“Happy New Year!”_

As the other let go of him again, Theo stared at him wide eyed. Did this just really happen? Did Adam really give him his New Year’s midnight kiss?

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry! I was just- I mean I-”, Adam stuttered awkwardly and took a step back.

The singer took a step closer to his friend at that.

“Please, Theo-”, he uttered, an uneasy expression on his face.

“That was nice.”, Theo stated as he stood right in front of him again.

Adam furrowed his brows at that, his mouth opening as he was about to say something but before he could do so, his mouth was firmly shut by the one of his friend.

Theo grabbed his face with both of his hands and kissed him hard but passionately. He walked them back until Adam’s back hit the wall behind him and pressed him against it, meanwhile the man’s tongue found its way into Adam’s mouth. The pianist couldn’t help but moan at the unexpected pleasure and let go of the glass he was holding, which fell to the floor with a clunk but he didn’t even notice that. However, he then brought his hands up, fisting the other’s shirt and pulling him even closer.

+++

Adam blinked his eyes open and promptly stared right into Theo’s peacefully sleeping face. The pianist felt a slight sting in his head due to the alcohol he had had the night before. He then carefully turned onto his back, not to wake the other, and shortly lifted the duvet only to confirm what he had already suspected - He was butt ass naked.

“Oh no, no, no”, Adam thus grumbled and quickly let go of the duvet before he brought his hands up to cover his face.  

“Shit”.

In the next moment, he noticed Theo stir next to him, indicating that he was waking up as well.

“Hey”, the singer mumbled as he shuffled into a more comfortable position and had to yawn.

“So it wasn’t a dream? We really did it?!”, Adam addressed the younger one without looking at him.

The man’s eyebrow shot up at that, a smirk lingering on his lips.

“Someone had some dirty dreams about me?”, Theo teased and propped himself up on his elbow to look at his mate, wiggling his brows.

“No!”, Adam shrieked, revealing his face again, but then sighed.

“Once...”, he admitted and regretted it the next second as he glanced at his friend and saw the shit eating smile that was plastered onto the younger one’s face.

“Oh, you dirty bastard!”, Theo laughed and sat up. “Was it as good as you imagined it?”, he giggled.

“Shut up!”, Adam grumbled, his cheeks reddening. “It’s not my fault you act like a sex god on stage and wear those tight trousers with your half open shirts and touch yourself inappropriately and- Oh fuck you!”

The younger man watched his embarrassed friend in amusement, a smile on his lips.

“How the hell did we end up here anyway?”, the older one asked eventually, trying to change the topic.

“Well, if I remember correctly it all started with you kissing me.”, the other smirked.

“Yes I know, you don’t need to remind me and I’m sorry about it, I didn’t mean to do it. I was just upset that you didn’t listen to me. And I’m sorry about this as well...”, he uttered, his hands making some vague gestures towards them.  

“Are you kidding? It was fucking hot! Don’t even try to tell me you didn’t like it.”

“I did”, Adam admitted with reddened cheeks, “but it can never happen again! I mean if we hadn’t been that drunk it would’ve never happened in the first place.”

“I know. It was a one shot thing.”, Theo agreed, his gaze cast downwards.

“So..., now that we have settled that... would it be weird if I kissed you one last time?”

The older one’s head flashed up at that, searching for the singer’s eyes. He seemed actually serious about it, even a hue of red visible on his cheeks. Adam sent him a small smile at that.

“Mmm... no”, he hummed before he dragged the other on top of him, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss, slow and gentle.

The younger one surely kissed back right away, soft hums leaving his lips.

As innocent as this started, it didn’t take long before Theo started rubbing himself against the man below, only the thin duvet separating them.

The pianist tore his head away from his mate and bit his own lip hard, trying not to moan.

“Theo- mh- what are you doing? I thought we-”

The other didn’t let him finish though, as he grabbed his face and sealed the man’s lips with his own.

“Shut up”, he mumbled.

“We’ll go back to normal when we leave this bed. Let’s enjoy this for a bit longer.”, he stated before he kissed the other again.

Sure enough, Adam couldn’t find the strength to stop him, nor was he able to hold back anymore and thus, moaned into Theo’s mouth, his hips angling up to meet the other’s, creating sweet friction between them. The singer smiled into the kiss at that and continued grinding against the other. Meanwhile Adam’s hands wandered down to the younger one’s naked butt, pressing him down against himself.

“Mmmmh Adammm”, Theo hummed into his ear and sucked on his earlobe before his teeth grazed down his neck and he started biting and sucking.

“No, Theo mhh-”, Adam started but interrupted himself with a moan.

“No marks please.”, he mumbled a tad embarrassed and slightly pushed the other’s head away from his neck.

“Why not?”, the singer asked.

“I uh- I don’t want anyone to ask me about it.”, Adam uttered, even if this was not entirely true. He actually didn’t want to be constantly reminded of their little escapade whenever he saw them. He had to forget about it, the faster the better. They were friends god damn it.

“Fine, I’ll go lower then.”, Theo hummed seductively and lifted himself up a bit from the other, slowly dragging the duvet off Adam’s body, his lips kissing their way down.

“N-no- st-”, the pianist uttered but was interrupted when Theo suddenly swirled his tongue around his nipple, making him gasp.

Eventually the singer continued his trail of kisses lower and lower, resulting in the pianist’s breathing quickening. When he arrived at the other’s loin area, he started licking and biting once again, making Adam moan repeatedly, his protesting having stopped.

Theo grinned at that and glanced up at the other’s blissful face when he was done with marking him. He was about to go even lower and already dragged the duvet down when there was suddenly a knock heard on the door.

The younger one jumped up in shock at that and hurried off the bed. Adam too was startled and glanced into the direction of the door, a fearful expression on his face. After the initial shock and as his brain had realised that the door was locked and thus nobody could barge in, he noticed how exposed he was and thus quickly pulled the duvet up to cover himself.

“Theo? Are you awake?”, Paul asked from outside.

“Yeah”, Theo croaked a bit breathless. “More or less.”

“Oh great! Hurry up, we’re about to go and explore the city. Pete mentioned some sledging track not too far away from here. It’s surely gonna be fun!”, Paul stated enthusiastically.

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Cool. Oh and do you happen to know where Adam is? I’m not sure if he’s in his room or not, but he didn’t reply. Maybe he’s just totally out of it which is no wonder, considering the amount of alcohol he has consumed yesterday.”, Paul chuckled.

The younger one glanced at Adam at that, seeing the man’s cheeks redden.

“I uh-”, Theo started and cleared his voice shortly before he continued, “I don’t know but I’ll go check on him.”

“Alright, don’t take too long though! It’s midday already.”, the drummer stated but then walked away, apparently satisfied with his answer.

Theo let out a breath of relief but didn’t move for another moment.

Adam glanced at his mate and had to swallow hard as his eyes trailed lower and he spotted the other’s erected member. He quickly shook himself out of it though, shoved the duvet away and grabbed his boxers from the floor before he put them on.

That movement alerted the singer and thus, said one turned towards him again.

“Hey, wait. What are you doing?”, Theo asked with furrowed brows.

“You said we’ll go back to normal when we leave the bed and you left it.”, Adam stated as a matter of fact and gathered his clothes from the floor, putting them on piece by piece.

“That doesn’t count!”, the younger man interfered. “He startled me when he knocked onto the door! Come on Adam-”

“No, Theo stop it! It’s probably better that way. We agreed that it was a one shot thing. We shouldn’t have taken it so far again in the first place.”

“But-”

“Please, Theo. I can never look at you the same way anyway, let’s not make it worse.”

“What do you mean with that?”, the younger one asked irritated.

“Well, how am I supposed to ever get your excessive moaning out of my head?”

“You could hear it every day, if you make me.”, Theo stated lasciviously, all worries forgotten, and walked closer to the other who was by now fully dressed.

“Stop it, I’m serious!”, Adam exclaimed as a still completely naked and horny Theo approached him. Sure enough, he couldn’t help but stare at the man’s boner, his mouth slightly agape.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. I can very well see that you enjoy the sight.”

Adam glanced down at himself, seeing the bulge under his pants. Of course, he had a boner as well. How was he supposed to not have one after the singer grinding against him and now standing there with his upright hard on?

“We had a deal, Theo. We’re back to friends now. We’ll have to take care of it ourselves again.”

“Why not take it to the next level and be friends with benefits?”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Sure.”

“No fucking way, Theo! I could never to something like that. Not with you, moron.”, Adam stated angrily.

“Why not?”

“Hell, you’re way too important to me for that. I’d never risk our friendship and everything we have built up in the past years for some presumable nice shag every now and then.”

“But-”

“No, Theo. You better take care of yourself now and we’ll meet outside with the others.”, Adam stated.  

“And you maybe wanna cover yourself because I’m gonna open the door now and we don’t wanna scare some poor soul with your dick staring at them.”


	2. Chapter 2

About ten minutes later, they were all gathered outside the hotel and started their walk through the winter paradise.

Theo was just taking pictures of the wintery landscape when suddenly Paul came up beside him and started walking alongside.

“I hope I didn’t wake you up or interrupt anything earlier.”, he said with a suspicious undertone.

“N-no, I was already awake. Just chilling a bit.”

“Yeah?”, the man asked grinning.

“Yeah. Why?”

“I just thought I heard some moaning or something.”

“What? No, I was alone!”

“That’s what I supposed. Well, I mean unless there was another man with you, which'd explain the deep voice.”, Paul chuckled.

“No, uh-”, the singer started but trailed off as he watched Adam, who was walking a few steps ahead of him and remembered him moaning when he had marked him. How his pale skin had turned purple where he had sucked it-

“I guess there is no need for company when you know how to please yourself, huh?”, the drummer grinned and thus brought him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah”, Theo uttered a tad embarrassed, forcing a chuckle.

“By the way, where did you find Adam? Was he in his room or not?”

“No, he- I mean yes, he was. Of course he was. Where else would he be?”, the singer uttered nervously.

“I don’t know. I mean it wouldn’t be the first time he ended up in someone else’s bed, if you know what I mean.”, Paul grinned and sent the man a wink. When he saw the other’s unamused expression though, he quickly added, “Don’t get me wrong I’d be happy for him of course if he had some fun for the night but I think what he really needs is something steady. He needs someone where he can just let himself fall, if you know what I mean.”

Theo just hummed at that, not really knowing what to say. Of course, he knew that Adam was more the relationship kind of guy but they never really talked about such things. Mainly because there were too different in this matter because he himself wasn’t the type for long-lasting things, he rather preferred short affairs.

Anyway, it wasn’t too long until the group arrived at the mentioned sledge trail and Theo was glad his conversation with Paul got interrupted. The mountain already looked impressive from down here but once they arrived at the top, they’d surely have a breath taking view all over the place.

They paired up in teams, Lael with Paul and Adam with Theo while Pete, who didn’t trust any of them to get him down safely, went on his own. When that was settled, they borrowed three sledges and walked to the cable cars, which’d bring them up to the start of the trail. The mood was cheerful even though the weather was quite dull but at least it didn’t snow so they had good sight.

Some minutes later, they arrived at their destination and excitedly positioned their sledges next to each other before taking a seat on them. As Adam would never let Theo sit at the front and thus seal their fate with his clumsiness, he took the lead position while Lael did the same in his team. Theo took a seat behind his mate and tightly wrapped his arms around his middle, making Adam’s stomach twitch but the man quickly shook himself out of it. However, they counted down from five and then everyone started pushing forward with their feet, quickly gaining speed.

After the first hundred metres, Adam and Theo took the lead and rushed down the trail. Even though Adam never did this before, it seemed to come naturally to him as he easily steered the sledge through the wintery path surrounded by wood.

Suddenly the singer leaned awfully close to the man in front of him though. One of his hands, that had been wrapped around the other’s middle, started running up and down his inner thigh, getting dangerously close to his crotch.

“What the fuck are you doing, Theo? Take your fucking hand away!”, Adam grumbled.

“What? You wanna tell me you don’t like it?”, the singer hummed next to his ear.

“I’m serious Theo! We’ll end up in the ditch because of you!”

Hearing that, the singer eventually took his hand away and wrapped it around Adam’s waist again but in the next second, he started placing kisses behind the older one’s ear.

“Theo I swear to god, if you don’t stop this shit right now I’ll get rid of you at the next turn!”, Adam threatened, annoyed by the man’s behaviour.

“Alright, alright sourpuss.”, the younger one mumbled quietly.

“What did you call me?”

“Nothing!”, Theo shrieked when the other suddenly turned their sledge with a fast movement and thus brought it to a halt. Due to the unexpected sharp turn, the singer ended up falling from the sledge and landed in some powder snow next to the slope.

“What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?”, Adam asked as he walked over and glared down at him. “Do I have to inform you again that we’re back to friends?”, he grumbled.

“Fine, I’ll stop it. Now help me up, please.”, Theo uttered and reached up his hand for the other to take.

Adam sighed but took a hold of the younger one’s hand and was about to haul him up, when Theo suddenly gave him a sharp pull so that the man landed in the snow next to him.

The singer giggled like a child, hearing the man curse. The older one was about to get up again but Theo didn’t let him. Instead, he quickly scrambled over and straddled the man, grinning down at him.

“What the fuck? Get off me idiot!”, Adam groaned and wriggled underneath him, trying to get him to move.

In the next moment, Theo leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Adam’s struggling stopped immediately and to the other’s surprise, he even kissed back right away. His hands found their way around Theo’s neck and soft sighs made their way out as he moved his own lips against the other man’s.

All of a sudden, Adam pushed the other off with a harsh shove though and quickly got up, shook the snow off himself and glanced around them.

“Are you insane?”, he then threw at the man. “Anyone could come by and see us!”

The younger one got up as well and shook the snow off himself before he just smirked widely.

“What’s so funny, idiot?”, Adam asked and sent him an angry glance.

“Nothing”, the other hummed.

In this exact moment, Paul and Lael passed them with their sledge, both laughing and screaming happily, Pete following up shortly.

“Come on then let’s get this over with. Thanks to you we’re the last ones to arrive.”, the older man muttered without looking at the other and walked back to their sledge where he sat down with the rein in his hands, waiting for his mate.

Eventually Theo sat down behind him again and wrapped his arms around the man once more, which the guitarist again enjoyed much more than he’d like to admit.

However, Adam got the sledge going and after some more minutes of speeding through the snow, they arrived at the bottom of the mountain, where their friends were already waiting.

“Hey, look who made it as well!”, Pete exclaimed.

“You had some accident up there?”, Lael grinned.

“Well, yeah. What do you expect when you got Bambi sitting on your sledge.”, Adam joked, even though it sounded forced, for Theo at least. After all, he knew what had really held them back. What is more, he’d surely not stop his teasing after seeing Adam’s reaction. The man hadn’t complained about the kiss itself, in contrary, he had bloody loved it. He had just been scared that the others might catch them red handed. Oh this bastard.

However, the others just laughed and made some silly comments about Theo’s clumsiness. Of course, they bought it.

+++

To end the day nicely, the group stopped for a bite to eat at one of the cottages in the valley station after bringing back their sledges. They ate some typical dishes for the region and enjoyed the cozy atmosphere with some beers and liquor.

However, Adam was quite exhausted and therefore dozed off as the alcohol made him sleepy. As it was late already, the remaining people gathered around the bar in the front and thus, the employees cleaned all the tables and switched the lights in the seating area off, indicating that the kitchen was already closed and there were only some snacks available for those who were still hungry.

Anyway, as they were alone in the dark now, Theo took the chance and moved over to his mate, sitting down in his lap.

Adam slightly stirred at that but didn’t open his eyes. Thus, the singer grinned before he started to press soft kisses to the man’s lips.

“Mmmhh Theo... we shouldn’t...”, Adam slurred and turned his head away from his mate, eyes still closed.  

“We agreed that-”

“I know, I know”, the singer mumbled and continued to place sweet kisses to the other’s cheek.

“We could extend our deal until our holidays here are over. Just until the end of the week. For real this time.”, Theo murmured.

“Theo, no.”, Adam objected but he sounded weak. It was only a matter of time until he’d give in.

“Come on”, the younger one went on and started kissing down his neck, one of his hands sneaking under his pullover, caressing his naked chest before moving lower to his stomach, feeling goosebumps appear.

“I know you want it too. Don’t think too much. Let’s just enjoy this as long as it lasts.”, he mumbled and let his fingers trace over his crotch in a feather light touch.

“I hate you”, the older one grumbled, opened his eyes and grabbed the man’s face between his hands before he kissed him on the lips rapturously. He seemed to be wide awake again.

Theo kissed back eagerly, their kiss getting more and more passionate until they had to part for a moment to fill their lungs with oxygen. A moment later the guitarist already approached the other’s mouth again but the younger one held him at a distance.

“As much as I enjoy making out with you in dark corners, I’d rather have you in my bed, naked and screaming my name.”, Theo whispered into his ear.  

Adam drunkenly giggled at that but let the other drag him along and out of the hut. Luckily, none of their nosy mates noticed that though because they probably wouldn’t have been able to come up with a convincing excuse for why the two of them left without them.

However, it took them a while to get to their hotel because they stopped in pretty much every dark alley to exchange hot kisses but they eventually made it. The two men drunkenly stumbled into the elevator and laughed but when the doors closed, they were all over each other again.

When they arrived at their floor, they hurried to the singer’s room and as soon as they were inside, Theo started undressing his friend. He had him stripped down to his boxers in about ten seconds, which was surprisingly fast for his drunken state.

Adam took a bit longer until he got the other rid of his clothes but eventually Theo was just left in boxers as well.

The guitarist slung his arms around the other, feeling him up and latched onto his mouth before he started walking them towards the bed. The younger one fell down on it with a thud and Adam grinned at him before he crawled onto the bed as well, straddling his mate.

He leaned down and shortly bit onto the other’s earring, pulling on it slightly before he murmured, “It’s my turn this time”.

Theo swallowed hard at that but when he looked into Adam’s pitch-black pupils, he was turned on already and ready to surrender.

+++

Adam blinked his eyes open and promptly looked into the smiling face of his best friend.

“Morning”, Theo said sweetly.

“Oh god, I can’t believe this happened again. This is all your fault!”, Adam groaned and pulled the duvet up over his head.

“Hey, it’s not like I had to convince you much.”, the younger one mumbled and rolled on top of him, pulling the duvet from his head.

As the flushed face of his mate was freed again, he slightly stretched up, trying to kiss him but the pianist didn’t let him.

“Theooo.”, he whined, “Get off me, I stink.”

Hearing that, Theo’s face lit up and he quickly backed away, dragging the duvet off the man completely.

“Hey, what the fuck?”, Adam groaned and sat up to cover his lower body part.

“I totally agree with you on that! Come on, get up!”, the singer grinned , ignoring Adam’s grumbling, “I’ll join you!”

The guitarist eventually got off the bed, uttering a “Fine”, before trotting into the bathroom with the younger one on his heels.

+++

Inside the shower, Adam quickly foamed himself in and sighed contently as the warm water washed the foam off again. Of course, he was aware that the singer was watching him and he wasn’t too much a fan of it but chose to just ignore him.

However, eventually the younger one approached him and joined him under the water stream. At that, Adam opened his eyes and saw the other’s face right in front of him.

Theo brought his hand up to the guitarist’s body and let it wander down until it arrived at the love bit he had given him the other day. He then caressed the spot in a feather light touch with his finger.

“My mark looks good on you.”, Theo murmured, looking down at it and traced it with his thumb.

“I think I’ll give you some more tonight.”, he grinned and looked up into the man’s blushing face, one hand coming up to cup his cheek while he stared at him dreamily.

“Stop looking at me like that.”, Adam uttered nervously and cast his gaze downwards, not comfortable under the other’s intense gaze.

“Why? Are you embarrassed?”, the singer smiled.

“No I’m not- It’s just... I don’t like it.”

“I like looking at you though. You’re beautiful.”

At that, Adam stared at his friend for a moment until he quickly looked away again.

“Stop making a fool out of me.”, he grumbled.

“I’m not. I’m serious.”

“You’re calling _me_ beautiful, seriously? That’s quite hard to believe to be honest. I mean you’re the model out of the two of us, the one everyone is attracted to, the ladies man.”, he mocked.

Theo chuckled at that, making Adam shudder.

“Ladies man? You wanna tell me my charm has no effect on you?”

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”, the other muttered, avoiding to look at him. There was no way in denying it anyway. The singer was very well aware of the effect he had on him.

“You have really no idea how attractive you are, do you?”, Theo suddenly asked and brought his other hand up as well to caress the man’s face, seeing the older one’s eyes look at him again, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“I mean your eyes are mesmerizing, they are the most beautiful shade of blue I’ve ever seen.”, the singer spoke softly and noticed how Adam started to blush.

Thus he went on with a smile, “And your lips-”, he said while one of his thumbs caressed mentioned body part, “-they’re so full and soft and kissable.”

“Your beard makes you look all tough and manly and I love how it tickles my face when we kiss.”, he stated, making Adam grin.

“Your skin looks like it’s made of silk”, he therefore continued and let his hand wander down the man’s neck and chest, going lower and lower until he set it onto his hip before moving on to his stomach, his eyes following.

“And those muscles, they make you look bloody hot.”, the singer mumbled and kept caressing the man’s six pack, slightly tickling him with his curious fingers.

“Oh stop it, you’re making me blush!”, Adam uttered, slightly embarrassed to receive so many compliments from his mate and softly pushed the other’s hand away.

“I didn’t know you were such a sweet talker.”

“Well, I’m just telling the truth.”, Theo grinned and looked up into his face again.

“So what, do you expect to hear nice things from me now as well?”

“I wouldn’t mind if you want to get rid of some compliments, actually.”, the younger one shrugged with a smile.

“Fine.”, Adam sighed.

“You’re illegally handsome, a stupidly good kisser and have the voice of an angel.”

“Thanks, babe.”, Theo hummed with a bright smile and was about to lean in for a kiss, when Adam suddenly started to chuckle, his cheeks getting flushed, making the younger one stop midway in irritation.

“What?”, the younger one asked with a small smile on his lips that got bigger when the older one started shaking because of his laughing.

“What is it? Why are you suddenly all giggly?”

“Is it because I called you babe?”, he tried and saw his mate blush even harder.

“Yeah? You like that?”, he smirked as realisation hit him and thus walked close to the other before slightly pushing him against the tiled wall behind him.

Theo sent the other his sweetest smile before he leaned close to his ear.

“Babe”, he hummed again and started pressing soft kisses to his neck, making the man chuckle once more before he let out a sigh in pleasure

“No Theo, stop it!”, Adam suddenly mumbled, not daring to look at the man and pushed him away, keeping him at a distance with his hands.

“What’s up with you all of a sudden? I thought you liked it.”, the other asked confused.

“It’s nothing, I just- uh, I’m gonna get going.”, the pianist uttered and pushed past the younger one, opened the cubicle and got out of the shower, shutting it again.

He then quickly grabbed a towel to roughly dry himself off before he walked into the bedroom to get dressed. Meanwhile the singer was still in the shower and Adam couldn’t help feel a bit bitter that he wasn’t in there with him anymore.

However, as he was fully dressed, he opened the door and walked out into the aisle before quickly pulling it close behind himself. As he was about to walk over to his room, he slightly crashed into someone, as he was lost in his thoughts and therefore unaware of his surroundings.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!”, he quickly uttered but when the man turned around to face him, he froze.

“Paul!”, he shrieked.

“Oh, Adam, hey!”, the other greeted him but when the drummer looked at him properly, his brow shot up.

“Why’s your hair so wet?”

“Oh, uh, well-”

“Wait a second, isn’t this Theo’s room? Were you like... showering in there? With him?”, Paul smirked.

“What?”, the guitarist shrieked. “No! Of course not, don’t be stupid!”

“It’s just... the water somehow doesn’t work in my room and so Theo let me shower in his’.”

“Oh, really? You should probably call the reception and-”

“I already did that. They’ll take care of it.”

“Alright, by the way-”, Paul started but Adam beat him to it.

“Sorry I uh- I really gotta go now, bye.”, he uttered before hurrying into his room nearby.

Adam quickly shut the door and locked it before he leaned against it and let out a deep sigh. Shit, that was close. Of course, he had to run into Paul. Fucking idiot. He should’ve dried his hair before he left then it wouldn’t have been suspicious at all that he had been with Theo. He knew that the drummer was most likely making fun of him but he had to make sure to never be that careless again. Hell, it’d be the best if he’d just tell Theo that they had to stop this, whatever it was they’re having.

Theo. Just the thought of him made his stomach twitch. On top of that, the other had even called him 'babe' today and he had made a total fool out of himself, acting like some teen girl. God damn it. Luckily, he had managed to leave before he'd embarrass himself completely. How was he ever supposed to go back to being just friends with his mate? For Theo it was probably no big deal and he’d forget their little thing as soon as they were home again, but he couldn't do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn, I should've just made it a oneshot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope it was worth it...

“Your room is nicer than mine.”, the singer noted as he let his eyes wander around, walking further into the room.

“Yours is bigger.”, Adam shrugged.

“True.”, the other agreed.

“Do we have any group plans today or something?”, Theo asked as he drew the curtain back and glanced outside at the snowy landscape.

“Uh no, I guess today we have a day off in terms of group activities.”

“So what are we gonna do?”, the singer addressed his mate and turned towards him.

“Well uh, I was thinking about just strolling around the city, you know... Alone.”, the other replied, his gaze set onto the floor.

Theo’s brow shot up at that and he walked over to the man.

“Wouldn’t you rather spend the day with me?”, he asked with a flirty undertone.

“I uh... I don’t think that’s a good idea.”, Adam uttered and cleared his throat, still not looking at him.

“Why’s that?”

“It’s just... I think Paul is a bit suspicious already. I mean he already caught me leaving your room with wet hair in the morning and asked if I showered with you...”, he stated and finally looked at his friend.

“Oh come on, he was just fucking with you! Why would he even assume we got something going on? He knows us for years and we’ve only ever been best friends.”

“Well, we have until we started this whole thing on New Year’s!”, Adam noted. “I mean there’s probably something different in our behaviour towards each other and if he notices that, he’ll wonder why.”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit?”

“You know how nosy he is. You can’t have secrets from him and he can’t keep them either.”, the older one stated.

“Well yeah, he really is hella nosy. Remember that time he ruined his own surprise party because he had the feeling that people were keeping something from him and thus went investigating?”, Theo chuckled.

“Oh god yes! And then he blamed it on us for not being secretive enough.”, the guitarist laughed and his mate joined in.  

“By the way, he heard you moan the other day.”, the younger one grinned.

“What?”, Adam shrieked horrified. “And you told him it was me?”

“What the fuck, Adam? Of course not! He thinks it was me wanking off.”

“Thank god.”, the guitarist sighed relieved.

“Oh come on, stop freaking out. Everything’s fine.”

“No one can ever find out, Theo! It’s not just about everyone teasing us about it. It’d ruin everything!”

“Well they won’t, stop worrying. It’s not like we’re making out in public or something.”

“No? Then what was that on the sledging trail? They almost caught us then already bec-”

“Oh come on, you loved it and no one saw us, so chill.”, the singer smiled.

“But only because I stopped it! Who knows what stupid ideas you get.”

“Relax. We’ll just be more careful for the rest of the week and then everything will be the way is has always been anyway. So stop worrying and let’s enjoy the remaining time we got.”

“Alright?”, the singer asked and brought his hands up to cup the older man’s face.

“Alright”, Adam sighed and glanced up at his mate.

Hearing that, Theo sent him a bright smile and leaned in to capture his mate’s lips in a sweet kiss. The pianist responded right away, his eyes falling shut and he just enjoyed the soft contact.

+++

Obviously, they had ended up in bed together again, even though the pianist had tried to resist the temptation that was his best friend but in the end, he couldn’t.

Anyway, they were lying next to each other on their backs, both breathing heavily.

As his breathing had evened out a bit, Adam shortly leaned up on his elbows to look down at his own naked body.

“Oh my god, what the hell have you done?”, he groaned and let his head fall back into the pillow.

“I can never go for a swim again with your marks all over me.”, the pianist accused the other, as he had always enjoyed swimming some rounds in the hotel’s indoor swimming pool.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist.”, the singer smiled and turned his head to look at his mate.

“My marks just look too good on you.”, he smirked, biting his lip.

“Is that so? You know, I think it’s time for _you_ to get some marks as well.”, Adam mumbled and rolled over, on top of Theo.

“Mmmh I like that.”, the singer mumbled and pulled him down for a kiss.

The older one let the other kiss him for a moment but then tore away and kissed down his jaw and neck instead, making Theo sigh.

As he found an especially sensitive spot, he flickered his tongue out and licked over it before he started sucking, grazing his teeth over the man’s skin.

“On the neck? Really? What if they-”, the singer started but interrupted himself with a moan.

“What if they ask me about it?”, he tried again.

Adam just rolled his eyes at that.

“Just say you picked up some chick at the bar or something. It’s not that anyone would be surprised.”, he muttered between sucking.

“What if I tell them it was you?”, the younger one smirked.

Hearing that, the guitarist stopped working on the man’s neck and leaned a bit back to look into his eyes.

“Do that and I’ll kill you.”, he gave back dead serious before he continued with his task, this time not as gentle as before though, biting him hard.

“Oh yes, I like it rough”, Theo sighed and stretched his head to the side to give his friend better access.

Adam surely welcomed that and continued tormenting his neck, meanwhile enjoying the other’s sensual moans.

Anyway, when he was done with his first mark, he tore away from the younger one’s skin and looked at it. There was now a heavily reddened and pulsing mark on the man’s neck.

The pianist smiled satisfied and lifted himself up from Theo’s lean body, scanning it with his eyes and choosing the next spot.

It didn’t take long until he found a fitting one. Adam lowered himself again, shortly sucked on the man’s nipple, right under his “счастье” tattoo and bit it, making the other hiss before trailing lower and lower. He kissed over the bluebird tattoo and further down to the line of dark hair on his lower belly, leading to his groin. He heard the singer hold his breath at that and thus, placed his hands onto the man’s hips before he grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin nearby and started sucking and biting once more.

Adam eventually leaned back to admire his work and was more than satisfied when he looked at the big mark on the singer’s lower body. It should be visible for quite a while and therefore also when they were back in London again. Hopefully this would keep him from picking up random girls right away and remind him of the fun he had with his best friend instead. He hated himself for thinking like that but he also knew that Theo’d lose interest in him again as soon as they were home, so it’d surely do no harm to give him a little souvenir.

“Finished?”, Theo asked when the pianist stopped sucking on his skin and sat back on his heels instead.

“Yeah”

The singer leaned up on his elbows and looked at the mark on his lower body. He had to laugh when he saw it, his eyes widening at the size.

“Is that how you mark your property?”, he chuckled.

“Oh shut up”, the pianist uttered, his cheeks slightly reddening and smacked the other’s chest with his flat hand.

“Ouch!”

“I thought you like it rough.”, Adam teased, raising his brow at him.

“I do. At least with girls. I mean you’d probably hurt me for real.”, Theo laughed.

“Probably definitely, Bambi.”, the older one smirked and with that he lay down next to the man, pulled the duvet up to cover both of them and snuggled close to the singer, letting out a sigh.

There was a short moment of silence before Theo broke it.

“You wanna cuddle?”, the younger man chuckled, a tad confused by his friend’s action.

Hearing that, Adam froze for a second as he realized that they had actually never done that before and was about to shuffle back again.

“Fine, I don’t mind.”, the singer suddenly said, turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around the other’s waist. Then he pulled him close and rested his forehead against his mate’s. 

The pianist couldn’t help but blush at that and thus quickly glanced into the other’s face, relieved when he found his eyes shut. Therefore, he relaxed a bit and closed his eyes as well, a smile forming on his lips.  

They lay there cuddled together for a while and Adam wished it’d never end. But of course, it had to.

“I guess I better go to my room before the guys get back.”, Theo interrupted the silence and pulled away.

“Yeah”, the guitarist agreed, sounding sad.

He watched as the younger one got out of bed and got dressed before said one sent him a smile, uttering a “See ya”.

“Yeah, see ya”, Adam gave back and in the next moment, he was alone in his room.

The guitarist turned onto his back and sighed heavily. He couldn’t keep doing this anymore. He had to stop this before he’d end up hurt. And he had to do it soon, as long as he was still determined to do it and before Theo’d make him change his mind again. He had loved being with the singer and it was tempting to enjoy the last few days with him as well but it was obvious that they didn’t want the same thing and the worst was that he had even developed feelings for his mate. Feelings he shouldn’t, no, feelings he wasn’t allowed to have.

+++

“Hey babe”, Theo smiled as he let the man into his room and immediately saw him blush at the nickname.

He was about to plant a kiss to his mouth and it was tempting for Adam to just let the other’s sweetness fool him yet again but this time, he didn’t let him. Instead, he put a hand on the man’s chest and turned his head away.

“Something wrong?”, the younger one asked and took a step back, his eyebrows furrowed.

The guitarist took a quick breath and exhaled deeply before he met the man’s eyes.

“Theo I can’t do this anymore. I mean for you it’s just some stupid fooling around or something and everything will be back to normal when we’re at home but that doesn’t work for me.”

“Adam, w-what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that you have to find someone else to satisfy your needs, whom you can just drop like a hot potato afterwards because I’m not available anymore.”

“But I don’t understand. I mean I thought you enjoyed it as well!”

“Yes, Theo and that’s the problem. I enjoyed it way too much. I knew it was a stupid idea from the very beginning but I let you persuade me again and again. This finally has to end.”

“Why?”, the singer asked, not understanding his mate’s behaviour.

“Why do you want this to end when you enjoy it?”, he asked again as the other didn’t reply.

Adam took a deep breath at that.

“Because I’m falling in love with you, idiot!”, he uttered, his voice slightly trembling.

“You’re fa-”, Theo started but the rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat.

“Like, I mean... For real?”, he eventually asked, totally gobsmacked.

The pianist just nodded helplessly.

“It’s just- I never thought that you’d actually- I mean we’ve been best friends for so long! How-”

“Well, I’m sorry to break it to you but such things happen when two people start a fucking affair and then take it way too far!”

“But- I mean you’re not into men, are you?”

“Are you fucking serious right now? I just told you I’m in love with you and-”

“So you _are_ in love with me?”

“What?!”

“Well you said you’re _falling_ in love with m-”

“Oh you’re such a god damn idiot Theo Hutchcraft! I hate you!”, Adam groaned and stormed off, smacking the door shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, uhm... Can I come in?”

Adam just shrugged at that and let his mate enter his room.

“I’m sorry for my reaction but I’d just have never thought that would happen. I mean don’t get me wrong, I really enjoyed the past days with you and all but I uh... I just don’t know if this would ever work with us. I mean you’re more the relationship guy but that’s nothing for me. I haven’t had a proper relationship in years and-”

“Stop it already Theo.”, Adam interrupted him, not wanting to hear any of it.

“It’ll be just like you said. We’ll go home in a few days and it’ll all be the way it used to be. Let’s just pretend this week never happened. None of it.”

Theo wanted to reply something but the older one beat him to it.

“And now if you’d excuse me, as long as I still got some pride left.”, Adam uttered and walked towards the door to let his friend out as he felt himself being dangerously close to crying any moment.

“Adam, wait!”, the singer suddenly said and grabbed the older man’s wrist, holding him back.

The pianist stopped dead in his tracks but didn’t turn around to face the other.

“What if I don’t want to forget? ”, Theo asked. “I mean we-”

“Please, Theo. Don’t make this worse.”, the guitarist mumbled as the first tears were dripping from his chin.

“Adam”, the younger one said quietly and wanted to approach the man.

Said man tore his hand out of the singer’s grip though and quickly brought both of his hands up to wipe the tears away, not wanting the other to see him like that.

“Hey”, the singer said gently and placed a hand onto his back, feeling the other flinch under his touch.

“Theo, please don’t. Spare me this humiliation and just go.”

“Adam-”

“Please, Theo. I’m begging you. I need to be alone right now.”

“Alright. But if you want to talk, I’m here for you.”, the younger man stated, trying to catch a glimpse at his mate but he was hiding his face.

“I’ll manage”, Adam croaked.

Theo winced at that but figured it was best if he’d leave his mate alone right now. He didn’t want him here and he couln’t even be miffed about it. It was his own fault.

 _“What have I done?”_ , Theo thought to himself as he was standing outside in the corridor. _“I broke my best friend’s heart.”_

+++

The singer was sitting on his bed and felt like crying. The words Adam had said to him earlier today were spinning in his head. _I’m falling in love with you._ To be honest, he hadn’t intended on his best friend falling for him but he had to admit that it didn’t freak him out as much as it probably should.

Actually, it was quite appealing. Adam was a great, funny and attractive guy. He had always had the best time with him and he certainly knew how to please him in bed. But wait. Did that mean that... Was he in love with Adam too? No. They were best friends who had enjoyed a quick escapade of their friendship but they’d never be lovers. It would never work with them anyway, they were just too different. An affair yes but a relationship? No. He couldn’t give Adam what he needed, what he deserved. He wasn’t good at relationships, never had been.  

As he was lost in thoughts, Theo’s hand involuntarily wandered to his loin area, caressing the spot where Adam had marked him earlier today. He suddenly felt tears well up thinking about it. Everything had been perfect a couple of hours ago and now it all went down the drain in the blink of an eye.

The singer lifted his sweater and glanced at the big dark spot. He had to smile at the memory of how it had gotten onto his skin but it was a sad smile. Suddenly a sob escaped his mouth and tears were running down his cheeks. He fucked up. Hell, he probably screwed up the one friendship that meant the most to him. He had always been sure Adam and him would be best friends for life but right now he wasn't sure they could ever be simple friends again. Theo grabbed his pillow from behind him and pressed it onto his face, screaming into it.

+++

A few hours later and after he had emptied his entire mini-bar, Theo found himself in front of his friend’s room. He opened the last tiny bottle of Vodka he still had with him and chugged it down, letting the empty bottle disappear in his pocket before he lifted his hand to knock onto the door. As there came no reaction, he knocked again, louder and more persistent this time.

It took a while but eventually the door opened and he came face to face with Adam. He looked miserable. His eyes reddened and puffy, his hair sticking into every direction. He had probably just woken him from a restless slumber.

“Theo?”, the man croaked, blinking against the bright light in the corridor.

“What-”

“I’m sorry Adam, I’m so sorry! I’ve been an idiot!”, the singer babbled drunkenly and stumbled into the pianist’s dark room, clinging on to said man and wrapping his arms around him.

Adam helplessly patted the man’s back, not really knowing what was happening and what he was supposed to do.

“I swear I never meant to hurt you!”, Theo uttered.

The guitarist quickly threw the door shut with his foot before the guilty babbling of his friend would alert any nosy listeners.

“Theo, are you drunk?”, Adam eventually asked.

“Maybe a bit. I tried to drown my thoughts in alcohol but as you can guess it wasn’t really efficient given the fact that I ended up here.”, the singer uttered. 

“Please forgive me Adam! I’ll do anything! I know I’m not good enough for you and I know I hurt you but I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make you feel better.”, the singer babbled and pressed his lips against the ones of his mate in an uncoordinated kiss due to his hazy state.

His hands wandered to the hem of the older one’s t-shirt and lifted it up, his mouth latching onto the naked skin, making Adam sigh, going lower and lower until he finally sunk down to his knees. When he got a hold of the pianist’s boxers and was about to drag them down, the other seemed to come back to his senses and grabbed the drunkard’s hands, stopping him from going further.

“Stop it Theo! You’re fucking wasted. You don’t know what you’re doing.”, Adam grumbled and pushed the other away, pulling his boxers back in place again.

“Adam, please. Let me make it up to you!”, the singer pled and wanted to get close to him once more.

“Theo!”, the pianist shrieked, finally resulting in the man stilling in front of him and looking up at him with big eyes.

“For fuck’s sake stop that shit!”

“I’m not a toy, damn it! It was stupid of me to let you talk me into this in the first place but it’s over now whether you accept it or not. We’re no longer friends with benefits or whatever you wanna call it.”

“But Adam-”

“No!”

“I suggest you go back to your room and sober up or go find yourself some other shag because we’re done.”, the older one spat angrily.

At that the singer slowly got up from the floor, not looking at his mate, and trudged to the door. He then turned around and sent him one last glace, mumbling a "Sorry" before he left the room and shut the door behind him. 

+++

When Adam entered the breakfast room in the morning, he immediately knew that something was off. His mates were all gathered around a small table. They seemed tense and had a concerned expression on their faces. He didn’t understand what they were talking about until he got closer.

“But you were the last to see him!”, Paul accused the bassist.

“I told you I don’t know! I haven’t seen him again after he ran into me before storming into his room in the evening.”, Lael said.

So they were talking about Theo. Adam rolled his eyes at that. He didn’t understand all the fuss his mates were making.

As they noticed him approaching, everyone suddenly fell silent.

“Hey, what’s up? Why are you all acting so secretive?”, the pianist thus asked. 

They were looking at each other nervously, apparently none of them wanting to explain to him what was up.

“It’s uh- We don’t know where Theo is. He seemed totally out of it when I last saw him and now-”, Lael started.

“Oh, relax!”, Adam interrupted him.

“He was totally wasted yesterday so he’s probably still sleeping.”

“He’s not in his room, Adam. The door was wide open, his bed untouched.", Pete stated.

“What?”

Adam’s head was spinning. Theo came to him in his drunken state and he had harshly sent him away. He had been fucking angry at him but he’d never forgive himself if anything had happened to Theo, even though he currently hated him.

Suddenly the pianist’s phone started ringing. He got it out of his pocket and when he looked at the screen and Theo’s name showed up, he answered it right away.

“Theo? Oh my god, where the fuck are you? We’re worried, idiot.”, he threw at the man.

“Hello?”, a female voice was suddenly heard and Adam was totally confused.

“Who are you? Why do you have Theo’s phone?”, he asked with a racing heartbeat, lowering his voice and took a few steps away from the others.

“Listen he’s fine, just dead drunk. My name’s Liz, I’m a barkeeper. I actually wanted to call an ambulance but he strictly refused but I can’t leave him alone in the state he's in, so I went into his last contacts and saw your name appear quite often so I figured you’re close to him.”

“Where are you?”, the pianist asked after a short moment of silence.

+++

Adam took a cab and hurried to the address Liz had given him in an instant.

When he finally arrived in the bar, he already saw Theo lying on a bench behind a table, the girl who had apparently called him sitting next to him and his mate's phone on the table in front of her.

“Oh, hey. You’re Adam?”, she asked when she noticed him and stood up.

At the mention of that name, Theo seemed to wake up from his drunken slumber.

“What? No! You called _him_? But he’s the reason I’m such a mess.”, he babbled drunkenly and clumsily sat up.

“He’s the guy you told me about?”, the barkeeper asked surprised and glanced at said man.

Adam just stood there confused and couldn’t help but blush. This drunk idiot hadn’t told a complete stranger about them, had he?

“What?!”, he eventually shrieked.

“Wh- what did he tell you?”

+++

_“Rough night?”, the girl behind the bar whose name appeared to be Liz, judging from the tag on her top, asked as she put a glass of Whiskey in front of the man._

_Theo just huffed at that and took a big gulp of the alcoholic beverage._

_“You could say so”, he uttered and took another sip right afterwards._

_“It’s all my fault. I screwed up big time.”_

_“Why’s that? What did you do?”, the girl asked._

_The singer bit his lower lip, a sad chuckle leaving his lips. “I broke my best friend’s heart.”, he mumbled._

_“How so?”_

_“He fell in love with me.”, Theo said and finally looked up from his glass and at the barkeeper before he downed his drink in one go._

_“Love is a force of nature”, the barkeeper said, “we don’t choose whom we fall in love with. It’s not your fault that-”_

_“No”, the singer said through gritted teeth, a sad smile on his lips._

_“You don’t understand. I made him fall in love with me.”_

_“You wanted him to fall in love with you?”, Liz asked, not following the drunken man’s logic._

_“No! I didn’t plan on it. It was just fun, you know?”_

_Then it seemed to dawn upon the woman._

_“You two had something going on.”, she said and smirked knowingly._

_“We didn’t plan on it. It just happened but I’d have never expected something like this. I mean we know each other for years.”_

_“Can you make me another?”, Theo asked and gestured towards his empty glass._

_“Sure”, Liz said and poured the man another drink._

_“Thanks”, the singer mumbled and turned the glass in his hands._

_“So how did it happen then? Curiosity?”, the girl asked further, knowing there was more the guy needed to get off his chest._

_“He started it. I don’t know, he just kissed me. It was... We were both drunk and it was exciting.”_

_“And you didn’t wonder why he kissed you all of a sudden?”_

_“No... It was midnight at New Year’s. Everyone was kissing.”_

_“And you just went with that excuse? Come on mate!”, the girl said, slightly raising her voice at the end, not believing this._

_“I didn’t really think about it to be honest. I was drunk and it felt good.”_

_“But that’s not all, is it? I mean it didn’t just stay with kissing, right?”_

_Theo drunkenly giggled at that and took another sip of his drink._

_“No. We ended up having sex and it was great, like I mean... it was fucking amazing!”_

_“Oh, I’m sure it was.”, Liz chuckled. “But you do know that that’s not really part of the New Year’s kiss tradition, do you? So what’s your excuse for that?”, she smirked._

_“Well, the kiss felt damn good and he turned me on. He was totally into it too. I didn't force him to do anything so what’s wrong about it?”, the singer asked and looked at her confused._

_“Nothing’s wrong about it, my dear.”_

_“Of course not.”, the man grumbled and took another gulp of Whiskey._

_“You two didn’t leave it at that one night stand, did you?”, she asked. It wasn’t really a question though._

_“No. We wanted to at first but... I mean when we woke up it was... I know it sounds stupid but I craved him. At first, he was kind of resistant but I knew he wanted it too, I could feel it and eventually he gave in. I mean we both enjoyed it the first time, so it happened again and we extended our affair but something was different afterwards. He was blushing a lot, being all cute when I complimented him or called him by a nickname and everything was great. We had lots of fun together, not just in bed but then he suddenly told me that he was falling in love and wanted it to end and it did but I didn’t want that. I mean, I got so used to him and all.”_

_Liz listened closely to the drunkard pouring out his heart to her. It happened frequently and so she kind of got used to consoling drunk strangers._

_“You know, there’s also nothing wrong in admitting your feelings.”, she said with a smile when the man had fallen silent._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Are you sure it’s just him, who fell in love?”_

_“I’m n- _”_ , the singer was about to start_

_“I don’t- I mean I can’t be... I mean I enjoyed what we had but I don’t do love and relationships. I’m not that kind of guy.”, he uttered and shook his head repeatedly._

_“Maybe you found someone who made you change your mind though? I mean come on, did you even listen to yourself how you talk about him?”_

_Theo seemed to consider what the barkeeper told him for a moment before he shook his head again._

_“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not in love with him.”, he chuckled._

_“If you say so”, Liz shrugged and went to the other side of the bar to serve another customer._

_The singer downed the remains of his drink and waited for Liz to come back and fill his glass again. He had come here to forget this whole thing with Adam for a while and not for someone to fill his head with doubts._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm late again and it's a bit shorter than usual but I figured it's better than nothing.

Adam had eventually managed to get the singer into the taxi that had waited for them outside and told the driver the address of their hotel. Luckily, there was a window separating the two men from the driver so he couldn’t listen to their conversation.

“I know you’re not in the best state to have this conversation right now but you’re lucky the girl didn’t recognize us and you can only hope it stays like that. What were you even thinking telling a complete stranger about us?”, Adam hissed at the younger one.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking much, actually. I was pissed and she was nice and she listened to me. I don’t know, it’s just... It felt good to talk to someone about it, you know?”

“But you’re a public person, Theo, we both are. You can’t go tell some barkeeper about such private stuff. What if she knew who you were and went to the press, telling them everything? Such things could ruin us!”

“I know... I just had to pour my heart out to someone.”

“But did it have to be some random girl?”, Adam asked harshly.

“Well, I couldn’t talk to one of our friends, could I?”, Theo grumbled.

The pianist kept silent for a moment. It was true. After all, their band had no idea what they had been up to the past days and he’d prefer if it stayed like that, even if it was now over anyway.

“You could’ve come to me, you know?”, he eventually said. “Sober. Not that shit you pulled yesterday.”

The singer winced at that uncomfortably.

“Sorry. I don’t know what got into me. It was stupid.”, he admitted.

After that none of them said anything for a while. They just looked outside the windows and watched the sunrise over the snowy mountains.

“Adam?”, the singer eventually addressed the other.

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”, the older one shrugged and turned towards the man.

“Why did you kiss me on New Year’s?”, Theo asked, remembering Liz’ words.

The pianist let out a sigh at that. He knew he would ask eventually. He kept silent for another moment before he eventually started to talk.

“I just wanted to save you from making a dumb mistake.”, he stated, not looking at the other.

“What?”

Adam took a deep breath at that.

“I overheard some girls planning on getting you wasted and having sex with you and then blackmail you to get famous.”

“W-what?”, the singer asked totally perplex. He’d have never expected anything like that.

“You wouldn’t listen to me and were about to go over to them so I held you back and then it was midnight and I don’t know, I just... kissed you, hoping you wouldn’t be too mad that it was me you got your New Year’s kiss from and forget about the girls.”, Adam explained.

“Oh”, the singer uttered dumbfound.

“So you didn’t actually want to kiss me?”

“Well, no. It was more of a-”

“Shit, Adam I’m so sorry! I thought you wanted it, otherwise I’d have never-”

“Stop it.”, the older one interrupted him. “I mean... I certainly didn’t regret it. I enjoyed what we had, I really did and I’m sorry how it ended. I mean I didn’t plan on... you know.”, the guitarist mumbled quietly.

Theo nodded understandingly at that, a small smile on his lips as he glanced over at his mate.

“I don’t want things between us to get awkward because of that though. When we’re back home again and get some distance between us, I’ll surely manage to forget about all that stuff and get over you. I just... I don’t want to lose you.”, Adam said and finally looked over at the other, meeting the younger ones gaze.

“As a friend, I mean.”, he added and quickly looked away again.

“Yeah, me neither.”, the singer replied.

There was a long moment of silence, in which neither knew what to say. Eventually Theo spoke up again though.

“You know... I wish I could be what you want me to be.”, he said quietly.

Adam looked over at him confused and just as he was about to say something, the taxi driver lowered the window and announced their destination.

+++

The guitarist sat on his big bed in his darkened hotel room. It was a beautiful day but he had shut the curtains, the sunlight outside not fitting his emotional state at all. He wasn’t really in the mood to do something with the guys but he also didn’t have a good explanation to stay at the hotel. At least none that wouldn’t result in uncomfortable questions, so he’d just plaster a fake smile onto his face and endure the trip. Luckily, Theo was sleeping off his inebriation, so at least he wouldn’t have to worry about his presence. The singer was yet another reason why he couldn’t stay here.

To be honest, he wasn’t sure if it’d really be as easy as he had told the other to get over him. Hell, it wasn’t just some simple teenage crush or something. He had fallen for that guy. Thinking of him, he remembered their conversation in the cab from a few minutes ago. He couldn’t get the words his mate had said to him out of his head. _“I wish I could be what you want me to be.”_ What did he mean with that? But well, maybe there was no deeper meaning behind it. It was probably just the alcohol in his blood in combination with his feeling of guilt, nothing else.

Suddenly, he was rudely pulled out of his miserable thoughts by a loud knock on the door.

“Adam, you ready?”

“Yeah”, he gave back, not sounding really eager and got up from the bed.

“Alright, cool. We’ll meet outside in ten and then head to the ice sculptures.”, Lael informed him.

“Awesome!”, he replied, trying his best to sound happy.

+++

As soon as they got out of the car and followed a sign that read “ice sculptures”, Pete came up next to him. They walked a bit alongside in silence before the keyboarder started to talk.

“Adam, I know it’s none of my business but... I was just wondering if you and Theo...”, he started and the pianist already felt himself getting nervous where this conversation was going.

“Are you two alright?”, Pete finally asked.

“Why wouldn’t we be?”, Adam asked, avoiding to give him an answer.

“I don’t know it’s just... It seems like you’re kinda distant lately and then the thing with Theo drinking himself into obliviousness on his own...”

The pianist started nervously chewing on his lip. Bloody hell, of course they had noticed something.

When Pete noted the other’s discomfort, he quickly added, “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to offend you or anything but... did something happen? Did you get into a fight or something?”

“Everything’s fine, Pete, don’t worry.”, Adam lied and hoped he sounded convincing.

Nothing was fine but he couldn’t tell the man about it. He couldn’t tell anyone about it. He had to sort this out on his own.

“Are you sure? You could always come to me if you want to talk, you know?”, the man offered.

“Thanks but it’s not necessary. Really. We’re good.”, he said and sent him a small smile which apparently was enough to calm the keyboarder down.

“Alright. I’m sorry, I was just worried.”, the other gave back a bit flustered and patted his back, smiling at him.

However, they soon got to their destination and already saw the first big icy works of art, which resulted in some astonished sounds and words of praise coming from the men and luckily, Pete got distracted as well.

The sculptures were indeed stunning and looked beautiful, especially the way they were sparkling in the sunlight. He couldn’t believe that each of them had actually been carved out of an ice block by hand. There were just so many details and they were made with so much passion, it was overwhelming. He saw loads of animals such as lions, foxes, bears and even a dragon next to famous TV characters like Mickey Mouse and the blonde ice queen of whom he always forgot the name.

He enjoyed the entertainment and was glad that he was distracted from his problems, even if it was just for a little while. It took some time, but eventually they had walked over the whole area and seen all the sculptures that were displayed.

Anyway, before they’d head back they had a cup or two of mulled wine and ate some Bratwurst in a bun while slouching down on some sun loungers and bathing in the winter sun.

Eventually they headed back for their ride and excitedly chatted about the beautiful sculptures they had seen and which was their favourite. Well, everyone but Adam at least.

However, the sun was already setting on the horizon when they left the sculptures behind them and drove back to their hotel again.

+++

Despite knowing that Adam surely wouldn’t approve and possibly be angry at him if he found out, Theo went back to the bar he had been to the day before in the evening. It had felt good to talk to Liz and he got along very well with her, so why shouldn’t he? Adam was just seeing the worst in everyone but he had no right to decide with whom he hung out.

Anyway, when he walked through the door and Liz noticed him, the girl smiled widely and immediately beckoned him over.

He ordered a drink and they just had some small talk at first, about this and that but ultimately, their conversation headed towards the actual reason why he had come back again. To talk about Adam.

“Shit Liz, I love him.”, he eventually confessed after some poor attempts of denying everything and let his head fall onto his crossed arms that were resting on the counter.

The barkeeper put her hand onto the man’s arm and stroke it gently, a sincere smile on her lips.

“I’m glad you finally accepted it.”, she simply stated.

At that, the singer lifted his head and looked at her confused, his head slightly dizzy due to the fast movement.

His mouth already opened but before he could say anything, Liz started to talk.

“I mean to be honest it didn’t come surprising to me. Like, you can’t tell me you starting an affair with your best friend through which he then fell in love with you leaves you completely unaffected. And maybe I could believe you having a one night stand and then going back to normal, aka being bffs again, but the stuff you told be about?”, she said and huffed, “Never!”

“Well fine, maybe you’re right but what the hell am I supposed to do now?”, Theo moaned.

“You move your ass to your Adam and tell him you love him too, of course!”, she gave back, not believing the guy had really just asked her that.

“Are you serious?”

Liz looked at him perplex at that.

“What do you wanna do? Come to my bar, get drunk and sulk for the rest of your life while seeing him being hurt as well?”, she asked.

“I just broke his heart like a day ago and now I should tell him I love him? He’ll think I’m pissed and went bonkers!”

“Then wait until the morning when you’re sober again.”, the girl stated the obvious.

“And then what? I told you I’m not relationship material. Those I’ve had I ruined and they ended up hating me. I don’t want the same thing to happen with Adam. He’s way too important to me.”

“Maybe you just weren’t serious enough with your relationships before. If he’s as important to you as you say and you really love him then that’s all that matters. Give yourself a chance to be happy with him, Theo. It’ll be worth it.”, she said with a warm smile and cupped his cheek with one of her hands, softly stroking it with her thumb.

“Thank you”, the singer mumbled and brought his hand up on top of her’s, leaning into the contact and just enjoying the comforting gesture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took me but motivation is rare these days.

When Theo entered the hotel, he saw a familiar figure sitting at the bar.

“Adam!”, he exclaimed happily, hurried over to the man to hug him from behind and sat down onto a bar stool next to his mate.

“Hey.”, the older one replied and turned to look at him.

“Were you out drinking again? Alone?”

“I’ve been with a friend.”, Theo quickly said, knowing that Adam wouldn’t like the truth. “Anyway, how was your day?”

“It was alright...”, Adam mumbled.

“Alright? That doesn’t sound fun.”

Adam just shrugged at that and turned the glass in front of him between his fingers.

As he could feel the other’s look upon him, he turned to face the man again.

“What?”, he thus asked slightly annoyed.

“What?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Stop being annoying!”

“I’m just looking at you.”, Theo uttered, not understanding what he had done wrong.

“No you’re not looking, you’re staring and I don’t like it.”

“But I like looking at you.”

“Theo, please-”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Theo-”

“I mean it.”

“Don-”

“You wanna know what I love about you?”

“Stop it”, Adam muttered flustered and glanced around, relieved when he found no pair of eyes staring back at him.

“You do wanna know, don’t you?”, Theo smiled.

“You’re drunk Theo.”

“And you’re dying to know.”

“No.”

“Yes you are”, the younger one grinned.

“Shut up”, Adam hissed.

“I’d tell you if you’d ask me.”, the singer shrugged smiling.

Adam took a deep breath at that to calm himself down.

“Fine, what is it?”, he asked eventually and turned his head to look at the other, fed up with this stupidity.

“You”, the singer replied staring right into his eyes. “I love _you_.”, he clarified.

Adam was lost for words for a moment before he shook his head and focused his gaze onto the drink in front of him again. His hand reached out to take it and he downed the liquid in one go.

“You’re drunk, Theo. Stop fucking around.”, he eventually said with a bitter undertone.

“I confess my love to you and all you say is ‘stop fucking around’?”

“We’ve talked about this, now-”, Adam started but was hindered from speaking further by a pair of soft lips skillfully shutting him up.

When the singer pulled back again, the other looked at him with a hint of hope shimmering in his eyes, yet doubt clearly visible.

“I love you”, the younger one whispered and leaned in to kiss him again, more passionately this time.

Not having the strength nor the will to push the other away, Adam moaned shamelessly as the other’s tongue slipped into his mouth and thus fisted the singer’s suit jacket, pulling him even closer. Neither of them cared if there was anyone watching them right now.

+++

When Adam woke up, there was already sunlight illuminating the whole room. He yawned and stretched and when he turned around, he suddenly stared into the face of a sleeping Theo. At first, he was confused but then he remembered what had happened earlier. But wait, did that mean that... were they now-

“Hey babe”, a sleepy voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Of course, his body reacted immediately to the nickname and his cheeks flushed. He could hear Theo giggle next to him before he sat up.

“Good morning”, Theo said quietly and leaned over to peck him on the lips.

“Morning”, Adam gave back a bit awkwardly, seemingly not at ease with how things had apparently developed.

“What’s on your mind?”, the singer asked and bit his lip. Of course, he had noticed that there was something bothering the man.

“It’s just... This whole thing with you and me... I don’t know, it’s confusing me.”

“I know and I’m sorry for it. I behaved like an idiot but I was confused as well. I’ll make up for it though. From now on I’ll be the best boyfriend one could wish for!”, Theo stated and sent him the biggest smile.

“Boyfriend?”

“Of course! Except... you don’t want me.”

“Are you shitting me? Of course I want you! But I didn’t think that... you’d want me...”, Adam mumbled, staring at his own hands.

“It took me a while to admit it to myself but I guess I knew it all along. I mean, I loved being with you and it was fun and all but... I think I was afraid of getting too close, you know? Too attached... To screw it up.”

“What changed your mind?”, Adam asked, chewing on his lip. 

“Please don’t be mad but I’ve been at Liz’ bar again. She’s a good listener and she kind of opened my eyes, that it’s worth giving it, _us_ , a chance. And your hickey was very persistent as well...”, he mumbled and, to underline his statement, shoved the duvet back to reveal said mark.

He had indeed still a very purpleish mark on his lower body at which Adam had to smile sheepishly.

“You’ve been spilling private stuff to your stranger again?”, the older one asked.

“She’s more of a friend already but... yeah.”, the singer mumbled and glanced up at the other.

“So you’re saying I should rather thank her instead of hating her?”

The younger one shrugged at that, muttering a quiet and slightly high pitched “Maybe?”.

He then saw Adam smile at him widely and the man flung himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck, so that the singer was now lying on his back, looking up at the guitarist surprised.

“You’re an idiot.”, the older one grinned and leaned down to kiss him lovingly at which he immediately felt the other respond.

“I love you.”, Theo mumbled, as they shortly parted for a moment.

“I love you, too.”, Adam replied and was pulled into another kiss right away.

+++

“So, what are we up to today?”, the singer asked as they were cuddled up in bed.

“Well uh- I think Lael said something about some igloo village where you can spend the night.”, Adam muttered, seemingly not a fan of said plan.

“Yeah? Sounds kinda cool.”

“You think so? I’m not really fancying sleeping in a bunch of ice to be honest.”

“Dummy you won’t be freezing! There’s warm sleeping bags and duvets and all, you won’t be cold. And if that’s still not enough, you got me as well to heat you up!”

“Still...”, Adam grumbled and was promptly tickled by the other, making him snort from laughing.

“It’s not the time to be grumpy!”, Theo announced.

“Alright, alright stop it!”, the guitarist wheezed.

“Come on, get up. It’s gonna be fun!”, the singer stated and smacked the other man’s arse, getting a protesting “Hey!”, from him at which he just laughed.

+++

“Looks cozy...”, Adam stated as he entered their igloo, still not really excited about spending the night here.

He shrugged out of his jacket and hung said piece of clothing onto a hook next to the door, as it, surprisingly, wasn't really cold inside. 

They had booked three igloos for all of them and of course, Adam and Theo shared one. It was kind of an unwritten band law that the two always ended up together no matter if it was sharing a room or sitting next to each other in restaurants. It wasn’t as if they were insisting on it or anything, it just came naturally for everyone.

“Oh come on Adam, show a little more excitement! We’re gonna sleep in an igloo!”, the younger one stated and closed the door behind himself before he too took off his jacket and placed it onto the hook.

“Yay, we’re sleeping in an igloo and freezing our asses of! I’ll never forget about that experience!”, Adam muttered mockingly and walked over to the bed area, which consisted of some layers of cow fur and a sleeping bag for two, to sit down on it.

At first, he looked at it skeptical but then he opened the zipper of it and lay inside, loosely covering himself with the upper part. The man wriggled around a bit but eventually lay still, not really knowing what to think about it. It wasn’t as bad as he had imagined but he doubted to get a good night’s sleep.

“I’m gonna make sure you won’t forget about it.”, the singer smirked and sent him a wink, before he joined him.

The younger one lifted the top of the sleeping bag, hovered over the other and loosely put the fabric over both of them.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? I mean everyone is out there.”, Adam hesitated.

“Oh come on, it’s not like anyone’s gonna barge in. They’re all drunk and tired and probably dreaming of snow already.”

“But what-”, the man started and lifted himself up on his elbows but was interrupted when the singer gently pushed him down again and straddled him.

“Stop worrying and enjoy.”, Theo hummed and let his warm hands wander below the other’s pullover, caressing his chest and shoving the fabric up to the man’s shoulders before he lowered himself on top of him and started placing sweet kisses onto his naked skin. The pianist slightly shivered at the contact but also in anticipation.

Eventually the singer moved further up to capture his lips. It didn’t take long until the pianist got lost in the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to hold him close. The younger one eventually broke the kiss and let his lips wander down the man’s jaw and to his neck.

Adam sighed in pleasure and stretched his head to the side to give Theo better access. When he eventually opened his eyes again though, his face got pale in an instant at what he saw. Lael was standing in the door with his mouth agape, frozen to the spot. The pianist quickly pushed his mate’s head away from his neck and pulled his sweater down.

“What?”, the singer asked and looked at the other but when he saw his horrified expression he turned his head to see what the cause of it was.

He too froze when he saw their band member standing there, his mouth opening but no words came out.

“Oh sorry guys, my bad.”, the bassist eventually slurred and slightly stumbled over his own feet as he was hurrying away, the door falling shut behind him.

“Fuck”, Adam cursed and started wiggling around, trapped under his mate and in the sleeping bag.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“Get off me! I’m gonna go after him and stop him from telling everyone.”, Adam uttered and tried to sit up.

“No you’re not.”, Theo stated and pushed him down again.

“But what if he tells the others?”, the older man asked, his voice filled with panic.

The pianist seemed to be completely sobered up due to their band member barging in on them but to his total horror, the singer didn’t seem to even be a tad horrified about their secret being revealed.

“Did you even hear him? He’s wasted as fuck. I’m sure he hasn’t even seen anything in this dim light.”

“Of course he saw us!”, Adam stammered.

“He’s surely already forgotten about it when he wakes up. Besides no one’s gonna believe him anyway.”

“Theo, what-”

“You’re not going anywhere my friend. I still have plans with you.”, the younger one hummed and leaned down to kiss his neck.

Adam sighed at that but had his mind still set on going after their bassist. It was bad enough if one of their band members knew about them but the whole band? Jesus, they could dig their grave already.

“Theo-”, he started yet again but it turned into a moan because the singer suddenly sneaked his hand into his trousers and started massaging him through his boxers.”

“Yes?”, the singer grinned and enjoyed seeing the pleasurable expression of his lover, while he continued to squeeze his genitals.

“Mmmh fuck”, Adam hummed and started pressing himself into the other’s hand.

The pianist couldn’t repress some more moans and thus bit down hard onto his lip, as he wasn’t keen on being disturbed right now and moaning sounds coming from their igloo would surely alert the others.

“I thought so.”, the younger one grinned and licked his lips.

Theo leaned down to kiss the man’s mouth again, surely the other kissed back eagerly, all worries forgotten. In the next moment, Theo shoved the other’s trousers along with his boxers down and got a hold of his member. He gave it a few fluid strokes until he could feel some precum on the tip.

He then tore his mouth away from Adam’s and instead moved further down where he wrapped his hot mouth around the guitarist’s erection, running his tongue over his tip. There was a loud almost scream grumbling through the older one’s chest when he started sucking, making Theo grin. He usually loved the sounds he made come out of his lover’s delicious lips but given the circumstances, they should probably not be too loud. Therefore, he shortly let go of the man’s dick and moved his hand up to cover the man’s mouth instead.

“Shshsh, we don’t want to attract any horny peepers do we?”

“Sorry”, Adam mumbled, his cheeks flushed as Theo had loosened his hold.

“It’s alright. Now be a good boy and suck my fingers.”

Adam’s eyebrow shot up hearing that and his eyes got dark. In the next moment, he took a grip of the singer’s wrist and eagerly sucked on the man’s fingers, covering them in spit. Meanwhile Theo went back to his previous task of working on the man’s hardening member.

Eventually the younger one let go of the other’s dick, took his fingers out of Adam’s mouth again and quickly unbuckled his own belt before dragging his trousers along with his boxers down to his knees.

Adam watched in awe how Theo’s head lolled back when the man had grazed his sweet spot. He admired the scene that was presented to him for a moment and thus got turned on even more. Not wanting the singer to have all the pleasure by himself though, he gently tugged his hand away, resulting in the man’s eyes opening and looking back at him with pitch-black pupils.

Theo immediately flung out his hands to grab Adam’s face and kiss him roughly. In the next moment, he let himself sink down on the pianist’s erection and Adam moaned into his mouth at the sudden sensation. The singer shortly bit into his lower lip before he sat up with his eyes closed and testingly rolled his hips.

“Mmmmmh Adamm”, he hummed and let his hands slide below the man’s pullover, dragging it up, freeing his naked chest and letting his eyes roam over the man.

He then leaned forward and drew a line of wet kisses over his chest before moving further up to catch the guitarist's lips with his while he slightly started to circle his hips.

“You’re beautiful”, he mumbled and looked directly into his eyes.

The older one slightly blushed at those words. It wasn’t the first time the other had called him that.

“ _You’re_ beautiful.”, he gave back and saw a cute smile on Theo’s lips before said one leaned back and lifted himself up a bit before slamming his hips down again, rocking down on Adam repeatedly.

The singer felt himself coming closer and closer to his orgasm and was desperate for his release. Thus, he moved to touch himself but before he could succeed, the pianist slapped his hand away and thrust up hard, resulting in a loud sensual moan coming from the man.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”, Adam threatened quietly and thrust up again.

“Oh fuck Adam, right there, right there.”, the younger one babbled, resulting in the man below repeating his previous movement.

“Yes, yes, oh god yes”, Theo moaned as Adam hit his sweet spot continually.

Due to all the lust and pleasure he felt, he completely threw aboard his worries from before considering the loudness of their sounds. But as the ice was about half a meter thick, no one would hear a thing... right?

Anyway, it only took a few more thrusts for the singer to cum between them, spluttering the pianist’s name before he collapsed onto the man’s chest. That was enough for Adam to cross the line as well and spill his load. Both were slightly trembling and breathing heavily.

“Oh my god, Adam. That was... wow...”, the younger man uttered breathless.

“You know”, the pianist started and brought his hands up to the man’s head to let his fingers comb through his hair, “as much as I love your stunning voice, I hope no one out there heard you losing your mind because I’m not up for an explanation.”, Adam chuckled.

“Oh fuck you! It’s all your fault anyway.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I didn‘t plan this one at all, but here it is.

Adam made his way to the breakfast buffet, which was set up in a big igloo in the center of the igloo village. He loaded a satisfying amount of all kinds of delicious options that were up for choice onto his plate and then headed to a table where he had already spotted Pete.

Suddenly their bassist approached him though and he had a very good idea for the reason of it. God damn.

“Hey uh, I know it’s none of my business and I’m sorry for barging in on you like that yesterday, I thought it was my tent... Anyway, I was just wondering if... are you and Theo... I mean are you guys having something going on?”

“No!”, Adam shrieked panicking and couldn’t help but blush.

“No?”, Lael smirked. “Because-”

“It was fucking freezing and we were just keeping each other warm.”, Adam interrupted him.

“With your lips on his’?”, the bassist grinned. “And I don’t even want to know where your hands were!”, he added laughing.

“Shut up!”, the pianist groaned while his face turned even redder.

Denying was useless. He had seen too much.

“Can you please not tell anyone about it?”, Adam uttered quietly, avoiding to look the other in the eyes.

“So you admit you do have a thing going?”

“We uh- We... Yes...”, he replied meekly.

“Oh my fucking god! How long is this even going between you?”

“Since New Year’s...”

“Wha-”

“Can you please just keep it to yourself?”, Adam quickly interrupted him before he’d bombard him with more questions.

“Uh well, they already know...”

“What?!”, Adam shrieked horrified, his eyes widening. “You told them?”

“I- I’m sorry mate! I mean neither of you came after me yesterday so I figured you’re alright with it. I mean this is huge, I couldn’t keep it from them! And hey, on a positive note, you don’t have to hide in front of us anymore.”

“Fucking damn it! This stupid wanker, I told him that was gonna happen!”, the guitarist flipped.

“So I guess you were in the middle of something?”

“That’s none of your business!”, Adam squealed, his face deep red.

“Oh my god, you were!”, Lael giggled but quickly stopped when he looked into his mate’s miserable face.

“Hey, relax. Everyone’s really cool about it. I mean we all joked about you two pleasuring each other since you came up with that bromance thing but we’d have never thought of it being actually true!”

“Oh shut up, this is not helping!”, the pianist groaned.

“Come on, let’s have breakfast with the other’s. I told them to shut up about it when you’re around in case you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“Great, thanks...”, he grumbled.

Adam trotted over to the others behind Lael. He didn’t dare to look at them but considering the fact that they suddenly fell silent when they noticed him, he had a good idea what they had been talking about. Anyway, he sat down at the table and turned over the mug from his place setting before he grabbed a jug of steaming hot coffee from the middle of the table and poured himself some of the beverage before taking a big gulp of it. No one had said anything to him yet but it was presumably only a matter of seconds.

He just sat there, staring at his full plate and didn’t feel hungry anymore. It wasn’t too long until he noticed Theo entering the igloo with a cheerful expression on his face. The man got himself some food from the buffet, before he joined their table as well.

“Morning”, Theo smiled at the group and sat down on a chair opposite to Adam.

He was greeted by a choir of “Good mornings” and started shoving some scrambled eggs into his mouth.

“Not hungry?”, he asked the older one.

“Not anymore...”, Adam grumbled.

The singer shrugged and poured himself some coffee as well, barely able to suppress a yawn while doing so.

“Tired huh? Guess someone didn’t get much sleep yesterday.”, Paul teased and wiggled his brows.

“I had a great night, thank you very much.”, Theo replied and took a sip of his mug.

“Oh, I bet you had.”, the man sniggered.

Theo furrowed his brows at that, not understanding why his mate was acting like that.

“Alright, wha-”, the singer was about to ask when he got interrupted.

“They know, Theo.”, Adam mumbled embarrassed and lowered his head.

“What?”, the singer asked quietly.

“Lael told them.”

The younger one's eyes widened in horror at what the pianist had just told him.

“Please tell me this is a stupid joke.”

“Nope”, the other uttered, shaking his head.

“And that’s why I wanted to go after him yesterday but no, Mr. Hutchcraft didn’t think it’s necessary because no one’s gonna believe him anyway. Brilliant, Theo, absolutely brilliant.”, Adam threw at him, not caring that the others were listening.

He didn’t mean to put all the blame on Theo but he was just super uncomfortable with the whole situation and it was true, if the singer would have let him go, they wouldn’t have their whole band know about them.

“Oh shut up, that’s not fair! As if you hadn’t enjoyed the things I did to you!”

Adam blushed horribly at that but countered, “I’d have enjoyed it after talking to Lael as well!”

“Come on, that’d have just totally ruined the mood!”, the singer gave back.

“Well mine already was! But apparently you get turned on by the thrill of someone barging in on you having sex!”

“That’s not true and you know it!”, Theo grumbled.

“Woah woah guys! Calm down, will ya?”, Lael uttered, not believing this.

“It’s not the end of the world that we know about you spending your nights together. By the way, is it just sex or are you like together?”, Pete added.

“Neither!”, Adam grumbled and angrily shoved his chair back before storming off.

The singer, who didn’t feel hungry anymore either, stood up as well and left the igloo. As they had come up the mountain with a cable car they couldn’t go far, as the first ride would go in an hour. Therefore, Theo just slumped down on one of the sun loungers and crossed his arms in front of his chest. As the sun was just rising, it was still damn cold but the man didn’t care about that at the moment.

He had just had the guts to tell Adam about his feelings and everything had seemed great until Lael had stuck his stupid head into their igloo yesterday at the worst possible timing. He had known how those bastards would act if they ever found out about them. They both had. And now it was actually the case but way sooner than they had ever expected. They hadn’t even talked about their relationship with each other and now their mates already knew.

Theo had spent some time sitting there all alone, watching the sun rise right in front of him. Yes, their band members were silly and childish and would absolutely tease them at every possible occasion. But wasn’t their happiness the most important? Wasn’t it worth the stupid comments? Hell, he wasn’t really gonna let some silly bastards ruin their relationship before it had even properly started, was he? No. He wouldn’t let that happen. But at first he had to go to Adam and talk to him. Hopefully, he saw it the same way as himself.

+++

“Adam?”, the singer asked as he had entered their igloo.

“Fuck off!”, the other threw at him right away and flung a scrunched up duvet at him.

Theo caught it easily and even if he hadn’t, it wouldn’t have hurt him. The fact that Adam chose to throw a duvet instead of a shoe or anything alike relieved him greatly. Maybe he wasn’t even as mad as he now appeared. Thus, the man dared to walk closer and sit next to him on the bed.

“Adam please. Can we talk?”

“I don’t know what there’s to talk about. Lael saw us. They know. There’s nothing we can do about it.”, the older one uttered.

“So what?”, the other replied. “I mean yes, they know about us and we didn’t plan it but that’s not a bad thing, come on Adam! They’d have found out sooner or later anyway. Let’s see it as an advantage. We can do whatever we want around them and don’t have to hide in some dark corner to make out. They’re our friends, they won’t tell anyone.”

“I know...”, the guitarist sighed.

“I’m sorry for behaving so stupid before. I guess you’re right, we should see it as an advantage.”

“I’m sorry for yesterday too. I was horny and kinda drunk and not thinking straight, like... I mean I was totally not thinking straight but what I actually meant was that I was-”, the singer gibbered but was interrupted by his mate.

“Hey”, the pianist said and put a hand onto his shoulder.

“It’s ok, I know what you mean.”, he said and sent him a smile.

The singer nodded at that, his cheeks slightly rosy.

+++ some hours later +++

“So what is it that made you choose Adam instead of one of all those beautiful girls you could’ve had?”, Pete asked curiously as they were sitting in a cable car on their way down to the valley.

They had been up on the mountain until the afternoon and were about to spend another night at their previous hotel before heading home again.

“Well, Adam has this something between his legs of which he very well knows how to use it.”, Theo giggled and downed the rest of his beer.

“Oh my goooooooooood”, Paul screeched and slapped his own thigh, laughing hysterically.

“Shut up, moron!”, the older one uttered and kicked his shin from the opposite bench. Adam wasn’t as drunk as the other idiots so he very well still had a sense of shame.

“Ouch! I’m just telling the truth. You should take it as a compliment, you know.”, the singer slurred.

“You better stop talking right now or I’ll never go down on you again!”, Adam threatened, before he thought about his words.

“Oooooo careful Theo, I think he means it.”, Lael chuckled.

“Shots fired!”, Pete threw in.

“Alright, alright. You win.”, the singer babbled and held his hands up in front of him, showing resignation.

They had all had a bit too much beer and schnapps but that wouldn’t stop them from properly partying tonight. After all, it was the last day of their holidays. They’d take a quick nap and then be fit again in the evening, no biggie. They had done that plenty of times when they were on tour.  

+++

The singer walked downstairs to the hotel’s own indoor swimming pool and already saw the pianist swimming a few tracks. He was alone. Theo smiled to himself and walked back to the locker room to change into his trunks before he returned. He then jumped into the pool and swam towards the other, who had just finished another track.

“Theo!”, the man exclaimed surprised when he noticed him.

"Back to your senses again?", he asked.

“I thought you don’t like swimming anymore since I decorated you.”, he stated cheekily.

“Well no one’s down here after nine so no one will see me.”, the other replied and let his hand glide through his wet hair, to at least somehow bring them back in place.

“Is that so?”, Theo hummed.

“Yeah...”, Adam gave back a tad uneasily and furrowed his brows, not sure about the other’s intentions.

“Well, in that case”, he mumbled and softly pushed him towards the edge of the pool, “no one’s gonna disturb us.”, he finished and pressed a longing kiss to the other’s mouth before he retreated again.

Adam just looked at him for a moment, seeming to be in an inner conflict. In the end, he just grabbed the singer’s face and kissed him hard though. Theo surely responded right away, delighted by the other’s enthusiasm and the passion he put into the kiss. Eventually the singer grabbed the man’s thighs and lifted him up, making the other wrap his legs around his body. The younger one held him in a tight embrace while kissing him eagerly, the sounds of wet kisses filling the otherwise silent room.

“Adam?”, the singer asked between hot kisses.

“Hm?”

“Is that what I think it is or are you pointing a gun at me?”

“Wha-”, the pianist was about to ask when it hit him. His hard on was pressing against the other’s hip.

Before the older one could even properly react, Theo had let him down again and spun him around.

He pushed down the man’s trunks in one swift movement and in the next moment, he was fingering him from behind. Adam flinched at the sudden penetration and wanted to turn around to face the other, but Theo pressed him against the tiled wall and he could feel that the man was turned on as well.

“What the fuck Theo? Are you insane?”, Adam hissed at him.

“What if anyo-ohhhhhh”, the older one moaned when the teasing finger graced his prostate.

“Shhhhh, you said it yourself, no one comes here at that time.”, Theo grinned and pushed a second finger in, spreading them inside the other and preparing him hurriedly.

“Shit, Theo, you’re- mmmmmmhh... Holy- ahhh oh fuck”, the pianist babbled.

The singer smiled at that and took his fingers out before dragging down his own trunks, freeing his hard on and pushing in with one swift movement, resulting in a strangled groan coming from Adam. Theo shortly stayed still and nibbled on the man’s earlobe, moving lower to his neck and making him sigh.

“You good?”, he hummed and softly stroke over the man's abdomen.

“Yeah... No. God, Theo we can’t fuck in a swimming pool, what-”

“They’ll clean it and now shut up.”

Theo then grabbed the man’s hips in a tight grip before he started thrusting his hips forward in a steady rhythm while Adam held on tightly to the edge of the pool, concentrating to keep his moans in.

As the singer constantly hit his sweet spot though he couldn’t help the occasional lewd sounds breaking out. His head fell back onto the singer’s shoulder, his eyes closed. He was damn aroused and painfully hard, desperate for his release.

“Wait, wait, wait!”, Adam suddenly shrieked though and lifted his head, his eyes opening in a flash.

Hearing that, the other did in fact stop slamming into him.

“Are you fucking serious?”, Theo hissed, not believing this. He had been so close already.

“What if there’s cameras?”, the pianist suddenly asked horrified, lowering his head as if that’d be for any use if they had been caught on camera.

“Then the person who checks the tapes is very lucky.”, the singer hummed and shortly kissed his neck before he started thrusting into the man again, his movement speeding up, eager for his release.

“Fucking shit, stop it!”, Adam panicked, resulting in the other stilling yet again.

“Relax, I was just kidding. There’s no cameras, I checked. Can we please finish this now?”, the man mumbled and moved one of his hands to the older one’s erection. He gave it a few fluid strokes, making the man sigh, before continuing to fuck him from behind.

“What the fuck, Theo-ooh”, the pianist wanted to complain but was interrupted by a moan.

Theo put him through a hell of a roller coaster. He’s out of his mind aroused, yet in constant fear of anyone finding out about them fucking in a swimming pool or even worse, catching them red handed and Theo’s sick sense of humor is not helping.

All of his worries were forgotten a moment later though, when the singer hit the right spot again. Damn, he was fucking him so good. He definitely knew how to take care of a man. Adam loved the other’s dominant behaviour, how he was manhandling him. Although, he planned to switch their roles in the future.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the singer suddenly started nibbling and biting on his neck.

“Mhhh Theoo, nh-not the neck!”, he brought out.

“Too late”, the man chuckled quietly and sped up his pace.

It didn’t take much longer for Adam to spill his load with a deep moan, the traces of their dirty trip disappearing in the water. Theo followed right after him, biting down hard on his neck and cumming inside of him.

The singer carefully pulled out before he spun the man around and grinned widely.

“That was hot.”, he mumbled in a deep voice and pressed a passionate kiss to the other’s lips.

“ _That_ will never happen again!”, Adam replied sternly.

“Oh come on, I’m not as careless as you think. I switched off the lights in the locker room area and closed the door to the pool. If anyone would’ve come, they’d have thought it’s already closed and turned around.”

“I still hate you for fucking with me.”

“Oh yeah? I thought you rather enjoyed it to be honest.”, the singer giggled.

“Oh shut up!”, Adam uttered, his cheeks reddening, “You know what I mean and I’m serious, you’ll never ever put us in a situation like that again!”

“Yes, sir”, Theo replied with a serious tone and the pianist felt a jolt running down south at that, his eyes going dark.

The younger man’s eyebrow shot up at that.

“You liked that, didn’t you? Me calling you sir?”, he smirked and saw the man blush.

“Shut up! Let’s get out of here before the employees come down here.”, Adam grumbled, yet turned on by the other calling him ‘sir’.

+++

They dried themselves off and put on their clothes before walking upstairs and passing the reception, trying to look innocent, like they had not just been fucking in the pool. As soon as they were in the elevator, they burst out laughing though.


End file.
